monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Duzadyuran
Duzadyuran are powerful Fish that are typically encountered in deep waters. Physiology Distinct species of Fish that drift in the depths of the ocean but can also be found in underwater sections of arctic regions. They're are grey in colour with a light blue underbelly and gleaming violet eyes: they are additionally bioluminescent. They have small forelimbs which they can use to burrow into the bottom of seabeds alongside clawing at rivals or prey. They feature an esca on top of their foreheads, similarly to Gobul and can use it to unleash a bright light that stuns whatever is looking in its direction. They additionally feature an extremely strong frost sac that can encase even large prey or foes in massive chunks of ice: giving the Fish the opportunity to either swim away or chow down on whatever is trapped. Behaviour Extremely aggressive but won't pursue prey for long distances: particularly if they jump onto land. Although it does sometimes ambush prey that is on land and drags them into the water in the shores of arctic regions. Cutscenes As the Hunter enters Area 7 of the Ruined Temple they notice out of the ordinary. As the camera zooms out it shows a blurred out light, as the camera is still focused on the hunter. Suddenly the light moves past the camera and out of sight, making some noise. As the camera goes back to the hunter, they look back towards where the noise came from, but see nothing. They start hearing more noises come from around them, making them keep looking around but not seeing anything that could make the noise. Suddenly they feel the water getting colder as the camera zooms out, looking behind the hunter. Suddenly the light comes up behind the hunter, making the hunter turn around. Now they see the Duzadyuran and they quickly swim out of the way of its attack. The Duzadyuran turns back towards the hunter and roars: starting the hunt. Abilities Duzadyuran can attack with extreme speeds with various melee attacks alongside the addition of inflicting water and ice upon their opponents. Attacks Casual Swim: It will casually swim either slowly or quickly in a random direction. Bite: '''It will rear itself upwards and then unleash a bite. '''Triple Bite: Same as the Bite but does it multiple times and homes in on hunters positions while doing so. Ambush Bite: It will start to swiftly swim downwards and then charge with its mouth open while beneath a hunter and then attempts to bite them. Swing Whip: It starts to tilt its tail upwards and then swings its whole body in a 180 degrees and then does it again in the opposite direction. It is similar to Kamu Orugaron's leap left: leap right attack. Headbutt: It proceeds to instantly headbutt any hunters in front of it. Often does this after the Swing Whip attack. The Flash: It will start to swing and then unveil its esca which then unleashes a bright flashing light. Inflicts Stun. Raging Ambush: Duzadyuran will swim to the seabed and then dig. It then launches itself like a missile at a hunters position and then proceeds to launch itself 2 more times without the digging boost. Ocean Tour: Similar to Rathalos's World Tour attack with Duzadyuran swimming across the maps borders at extreme speeds. It however speedily launches itself at hunters a multitude of times before finishing up the attack. Flashing Ambush: It does The Flash attack but then swims downwards and then upwards at a hunters position in an attempt to hit them from below. Water Shootout: It shoots a projectile ball of water that travels and stops when it hits the maps borders. Inflicts Waterblight. Randomised Water Shootout: Same as the Water Shootout attack but does it triple times and does it in completely random positions: depending on the hunters position. Inflicts Waterblight. Ice Beam: It will point its head upwards and then open its mouth to shoot out a massive beam of ice in one direction. Inflicts Iceblight. Sweeping Ice Beam: Same as the Ice Beam attack but sweeps it in a 90 degree angle. It can sweep it left, right, upwards, downwards, vertically and horizontally depending on the hunters position. Swimming Ice Beam: Same as the Ice Beam attack but does the Ice Beam while casually swimming. Ice Mist: Unveils white sub-zero mist of ice that clear away as it widens. Inflicts Snowman. Swimming Ice Mist: Same as the Ice Mist attack but does the Ice Mist while casually swimming. Inflicts Snowman. Ice Berg Mist: Same as the Ice Mist attack but then ice forms a large ice chunk which then gets headbutted by Duzadyuran and sent towards the map borders and hits hunters that are in the radius. Ice Check: Will unveil ice which then forms an ice chunk, Duzadyuran will then move to a hunters position and hipcheck the ice chunk: sending it straight at the hunter, if it hits the hunter, it will explode into a blast of icy mist. Inflicts Ice. Ice Labyrinth: Swims around erratically to unveil icy mist everywhere which then forms an ice chunked labyrinth in the area. Duzadyuran will dig into a tip of the labyrinth and then proceed to tunnel into each chunk which then explodes into masses of icy mist. Inflicts Iceblight and Snowman. Carves Ecology Habitat Range Duzadyuran is a dweller of the deep ocean. Though its been witnessed in the shorelines of arctic regions. They've also been known to ambush from below sheets of ice. Ecological Niche Duzadyuran is an apex predator of the ocean depths. It hunts and eats anything it can overpower, this even includes other large predators such as Plesioth, Royal Ludroth and Zamtrios. It however can still fall prey to large underwater monsters such as Ceadeus, Nakarkos and Ganizeus. Biological Adaptations Duzadyuran has bioluminescence alongside an esca with a light end to adapt to the darkness. It additionally retains a frost sac that can enable it to unleash icy mist. In-Game Description Notes *Based on features of the anglerfish and the viperfish. *Was originally gonna be a Piscine Wyvern. *Credit for the cutscene goes to Dinoman0310 Category:Monster Creation Category:Fish